Gundam Seed Destiny: Rise of the Daikaiju
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: It's the Year 73 of the Cosmic Era. As the Break the World Incident was happening. Something emerge out of Mount Fuji and lay waste to the Japan Country Side and turn Tokyo into inferno. But it also expose a secret that Earth Alliance want to hide from the world. Soon all those secret will be come out. Hail to the King of Monster!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Godzilla that is own by Toho Studio. I also don't own Gundam that is own by Bandai.

Summary: It's the Year 73 of the Cosmic Era. As the Break the World Incident was happening. Something emerge out of Mount Fuji and lay waste to the Japan Country Side and turn Tokyo into inferno. But it also expose a secret that Earth Alliance want to hide from the world. Soon all those secret will be come out. Hail to the King!

Gundam Seed Destiny: Rise of the Daikaiju

Phase 01: Awakening

It's year 73 of the Cosmic Era. Two years after the Bloody Valentine's War ended between ZAFT and Earth Alliance. But peace everyone fought and died was starting to break as the Earth Alliance Phantom Pain unit which stolen three Gundam Class Mobile Suit.

This in turn cause the New Assault Carrier Ship the Minerva chase after the stolen prototype with there remaining one. In there pursuit The Minerva came across Zala Extremists who attached Flare Meteor to Ruins of Junius 7 sending all of to Earth. They only managed to stopped some of the fragments but due to Phantom Pain attack not all of it. Meanwhile Junk Guild and Serpent Tail also try to stop it but a sabotaged almost cause Genesis Alpha to target Earth instead. As the fragments of Junius 7 will hit the Earth and bring untold devastation.. A new conflict will begin. But will it between the Natural and Coordinator, or something much worst will be Awaken. The devastation cause by this break the world incidents have cause untold numbers of death as Rome and Athens were completely wipe out.

In the sea of Japan a Earth Alliance Navy Fleet were patrolling the the waters. On one of the two Sprengler-class Carrier. The Captain and crews were monitoring odd reading. One not seen on Earth since N-Jammer were planted into the planet. Radiation level were rising as if N-Jammer were failing.

"Did those falling debris do this?" The Captain asked.

"Don't know sir but the radiation levels are massive and mobile?" A crewmen said as the they see massive signature was passing underneath them heading towards Japan. Which mean it must be some kind of Zaft super weapon that giving off that radiation level.

"We have to send messages to Japan of a possible Zaft super weapon heading there way." Captain order as radio operator started sending coded message back to Japan.

"Wait what levels of depth you were sensing that anyway?" The Captain asked as since maybe they can take out this superweapon by themselves.

"Through a magma stream that seems to connect to Mount Fuji." Crewmen replied as he went back to sending the code messages. While all the ship headed for Japan.

Xxxxxx

It was in afternoon now in Japan as there were numerous linear tank, missiles trucks, Buster Dagger, Jet Dagger and Launcher Dagger. All stations around Mt. Fuji as they monitor the radiation levels that were rising from the volcano. News Copter were in the sky except far away from action. Soon the Volcano started to erupted as lava started flowing and belching smoke into the sky.

"This Miki Saegusa of Tokyo Eye News Network and Mount Fuji have just erupted." the female Japanese news reporter said as she had black hair and was wearing a cute news reporter outfit as the Cameraman was looking filming still.

"Hey Miki there something coming out of the Volcano?" the pilot called out as the Camera crew soon watch as massive saurian-like creature emerged from the Volcano as it skin tone was black. It had large spine like ridges that goes down it back.

"How big is that thing?" Miki commented as the massive creature seems to be 100 meters tall. It started going down the mountain when the Earth Alliance military open fire on it. Every single mobile suit and tanks firing on the massive creature which cause it to let loose roar while the Cameramen was recording everything that was happening.

"As you can see right now massive creature emerged right out of Mount Fuji and garrison Earth Alliance forces are opening fire on it." Miki said to the Camera as there was a massive smoke cloud that appeared around the creature. The Earth Alliance let up as they wait for the cloud to disappear and see the corpse of that massive creature on the ground. But they all see blue glow in the smoke cloud. Miki eye flash.

"Alex take the helicopter up!" Miki shouted to the helicopter pilot who started take the Helicopter upward as soon a blue beam erupted out of the smoke cloud as it pass through the sky hitting all of the Jet Daggers in the air and taking out several of the News Copters as well except for Miki News Copter which was raised up to a safer attitude. Emerging out of the smoke was the creature as it kept on walking forward as more mobile suit open fire on the behemoth creature which lash out with more blue beam of death. There was just wreckage and molten metal left in it wake as the forces in the city open fire on it.

Thirty minute later, half the countries side and even Tokyo was up in flames as the mobile suit forces attacking this creature end up provoking it to attack city as well. Even Tokyo Harbor was now a sea of flames as numerous Earth Alliance ships were sinking as the creature went into the sea. While Miki Helicopter follow after the creature while keeping up on broadcasting the devastation of Japan countryside and Tokyo to the entire world and PLANTS.

Meanwhile at island not that far away from Japan as Miki new copter was still following the creature ocean wake plus the large spines that were sticking out the water.

"What in the world is causing that creature to be attract to this island?" Miki commented as she and news crew soon took notice of a large Nuclear Reactor which normally should be activate due to N-Jammer blocking all nuclear fission. But there actually seems to be activate reactor and the entire structure seems to be glowing.

"I staying far away from that." Alex said as the New Copter started going away from the Reactor Plant that was going critical. He know not to mess around with a reactor that about to meltdown. Soon emerging out of the sea was the creature as it approach the nuclear reactor. The creature soon attack the reactor tearing into it as one can see the glow was dying down now as it almost seems all that energy the reactor was building up was going into the creature. Before long the Nuclear Reactor was totaled as the creature just kept walking. But the Copter went back to the main land as it was still doing a live broadcast still showing everything to the world.

xxxx

Throughout the whole worlds there was a growing sense of panic now on the planet Earth. While in other space there was talk about what this odd creature is. But there was more panic at the new HQ for Earth Alliance which is known as Heaven Base. It was a mild chaos.

"We have to let president know about this!" someone shouted.

"And tell him want? That we somehow lost a gargantuan monster! It no where to be found right now! Plus those Coordinator also learn about that Nuclear Reactor from that news coverage. They know we violated the treaty." someone else shouted as it was just plain chaos now.

This is my new story and I made it because I never did see a single Godzilla and Gundam crossover before. I don't know why. But here it is now and it is the first chapter as well. I going to try some unique things with this story for sure. Also there is a hidden crossover but I do want people to figure that one out themselves.

I hope all of you enjoy this fic and if any of you have mobile suit ideas. Just PM me to share them or leave it in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Godzilla that is own by Toho Studio. I also don't own Gundam that is own by Bandai.

Summary: It's the Year 73 of the Cosmic Era. As the Break the World Incident was happening. Something emerge out of Mount Fuji and lay waste to the Japan Country Side and turn Tokyo into inferno. But it also expose a secret that Earth Alliance want to hide from the world. Soon all those secret will be come out. Hail to the King!

Gundam Seed Destiny: Rise of the Daikaiju

Phase 02: Fog Island

It was nighttime now as the world was still a buzz by the devastation that Japan experience plus O.M.N.I actually getting chew out by ZAFT for breaking the treaty on still using the N-Jammer Canceler. Some of the Earth Alliance nation were chewing O.M.N.I as well. But O.M.N.I were more focus on hunting down that creature before it strikes.

Meanwhile in Territorial Water of the Orb Union. The Seiran Family Yacht was heading back to the country of peace after having a secret meeting with several Earth Alliance Officers.

They were passing by a small island which was rumored over the years to be site of numerous ship disappearance. But some believe it might have just been pirates causing all that. Some even believe a monster was causing all of it.

"Father why we steering so close to this isles?" Yuna Roma Seiran asked he had purple hair and was wearing a Orb uniform of nobility.

"Son don't worry those our just myth. It most likely those stupid Coordinator crash into the island themselves." Unato Ema Seiran replied as suddenly there Yacht stop right in it track.

"What happening?" Yuna asked as some of the guards went out to check the propeller.

"AARRRGGHH!" the two Seiran noblemen hear there guards scream of terror and pain before it was gone. Both of the Noblemen became scared as they see a fog bank covering there Yacht. Soon they see four pairs of glowing red eyes as they stare into there Yacht cabin.

"It must be those filthy Coordinator in there mobile suit that causing this!" Yuna said when suddenly a large spike covered tongue burst through the window and impaled both of the Seiran noblemen on it sharp tongue as it started reeling them in as both of them see the tongue pulling them into a large mouth which was filled with razor sharp teeth. Before they were in it mouth as they hear a large ribbit as they can feel the teeth started grinding and tearing there bodies apart. Both of them started screaming in pain before it was silence as the thing shallow them whole while still alive.

Xxxxxx

One hour later the Minerva was slowly making it way toward Orb. It was nearby the island chain as the Zaft Warship was about to pass it when the warship soon started to pick up a distress signal. On the ship bridge the bridge bunny was pinpointing the signal until it pointed toward the island.

"Captian Talia we picking up distress signal coming from the nearby island." a girl wearing a zaft bridge officer uniform as she has red hair done in twin pigtails and having indigo color eyes said to her captain who was busty women with dandelion color hair and green eyes as she was wearing Zaft Captain Uniform.

"It must be Orb National in distress and since we carrying there Representative and ZAFT is still helping out with relief effort around the world now due to Break the World incident. We should look into it. Plot a course to that island we can afford to make a small detour Meyrin." Talia addressed the teenage communication officer. Soon the Minerva headed toward the fog covered island.

"That is a odd fog?" someone on the bridge said as the massive flying warship made it way toward the island.

Soon the Minvera landed off the shores of the island as one can see a wreck sea faring town. Most likely a victim of numerous tidal waves that were spawn by the colony fragment hitting the ocean. One of the hanger bay open up as ramp came down. Soon personal and soldiers of the Minvera started to disembark.

"The ground search party is being deployed Captian." One of the bridge bunny commented.

"Send out the mobile suits to provide cover for the search party. Since we don't know what cause this distress signal. It might be pirates for all we know." Captian Tailas said as there was activity in the Hanger Bay now as larger ramp was now deployed as Minvera Mobile Suit team were being deployed.

Three mobile suit walked as one of them was the impulse gundam wearing a force silhouette pack. There were one red ZAKU Warrior and a ZAKU phantom white in color.

"Shinn and Lunamaria you will follow my lead." the pilot of the White ZAKU Phantom said as he was wearing a whitish grey pilot suit.

"Roger that Rey." Lunamaria replied as she was the pilot of the Red ZAKU Warrior as she was wearing a red female ZAFT pilot uniform which was a bit tight on her body.

"I why are we looking for this Orb Nobles anyway? Why not have there country look for them" Shinn asked but one can hear the tone of anger in his voice as he was wearing a red male ZAFT pilot uniform. All of them were wearing helmets.

"Shinn I know you have problems with Orb but think about it like this what if the Nobleman are actually two missing children. There family be devastated that ZAFT didn't try to save them." Lunamaria replied as Shinn looked at a pink cell phone that was in the cockpit with him.

"You're right Lunamaria and I really couldn't live with myself if that happen." Shinn replied.

"You two stop with the romancing and focus on the task at hand." Rey commented.

"Romancing!" both Shinn and Lunamaria both said at once.

"Shinn and I are not dating!" Lunamaria said upset at Rey.

"The way you always act around him give one ideas but anyway we should be moving right now." Rey said as all three mobile suits started walking into the fog. But as they kept on walking in the fog they took notice something was off about there radar.

"My radar going on the fritz!" Lunamaria commented surprise by this.

"What could be causing this?" Shinn asked as the Impulse Gundam radar was slightly working but it seems to be detecting something on thermal.

"Wait let me check on these reading." Rey said as his ZAKU Phantom was equip with special equipment as it was picking up a aluminum particle in the air.

"There a high amount of aluminum particle in this fog. That what causing our equipment to be on the fritz." Rey said

"I got something on my radar!" Shinn said as there was movement on his radar.

"That just most likely false reading." Rey said as The Minvera Mobile Suit team kept on patrolling as they search for the two Orb Nobleman. They didn't encounter anything so far except more constant false reading. They kept on walking as the particle were causing more damage to there Mobile Suit systems.

"I have to go back to get my Mobile Suit battery charged. I think these aluminum particle are causing my Zaku to use more power." Lunamaria said as she started heading back to the Minvera.

"My mobile suit power is low as well. Shinn keep on searching for those Noblemen." Rey ordered Shinn as he headed back to the Minvera.

"Rey and Lunamaria mobile suit are coming back." a bridge bunny reported to Captian Talia.

"Did Shinn came back as well?" Talia asked

"No he didn't." Meyrin replied

"Then prep the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System. When he ask for a recharge we going to give it to him. Also Meyrin check in on the ground team. I'm a bit worried on why they haven't report in yet." Talia gave out her order.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile Lunamaria kept on walking as she took notice of more false reading.

"These reading are getting annoying now." Lunamaria said as suddenly a odd liquid hit the Red ZAKU Warrior as the armor started to melt.

"Nani!" Lunamaria said surprise as more liquid hit the Zaku as they were melting rapidly as Lunamaria took off into the sky with a boosted assist jump as she landed right nearby the Minvera as she quickly got out of her mobile suit as the acid consume her mobile suit completely.

"Damn what cause that?" Lunamaria asked out loud as she went back toward the Minvera hanger.

The bridge crew saw want happen to Lunamaria Zaku as the Minvera was soon put on a red alert.

"Be on the look out for enemy mobile suits and get Lunamaria into the spare Impulse Gundam as well." Talia order as several of the warship weapons became activated as they started tracking. But the strange thing is the fog seems to move forward with a purpose as it engulfed the ship just as Rey arrived back to the ship as he see the fog engulfing the bottom half of the ship.

"What in the world?" Rey said as he soon took notice of the proximity alarm going off. The Zaku looked back just as a massive maw full of teeth clamped down on the mobile suit crushing the Zaku and Rey in a instant as the massive creature lean back and shallowed it whole.

"My god what in the world is that thing!" Talia said in complete surprise and terror as standing before them were a large amount of frog-like monsters which were being leaded by a massive one which just ate Rey.

"Activated the CIWS!" Talia ordered as the point defense system were active but they were not firing.

"Meyrin why they not firing?" Talia asked

"It can't get a good lock on the due to them being organic."" Meyrin replied to her Captain.

"Then put them on manual control we can't let them get on this ship!" Talia ordered.

Several of the much smaller creatures charge into the open hanger bay as several of the guards open fire on the creatures. But the bullets were just bouncing off the creatures rubbery skin. Lunamaria was way back in the hanger as she saw the creatures attacking. She saw one of the remaining ZAKU Warrior that was on standby being reduce to s*** as those creature were spitting acid at it. She took notice the guards were trying to keep them away from the door that leads into Minerva.

"I have to get to the Second Impulse!" Lunamaria thought as she rush forward hopping not to attract the creatures attention.

Lunamaria kept on running as she soon hear gunshots in the distance. There was loud report of heavy gunshots and rapid fire were heard all around, screams and cries filled the air, but above all else, the sounds of flesh being torn apart, and thick splashing sounds seemed to drown all else; the smell of the corrode flesh was sickening, nauseating even, but no more than the sight of comrades being devoured even before giving their final breath. The creatures were worse than uncaring, their sounds sounded like mocking creepy laughs, as if rejoicing in causing such pain and suffering. Lunamaria was starting to gag at the smell as she kept on running and hiding. She looked around as she see more conflict happening.

One of the soldiers seemed to understand that death was mercy for those in the clutches of the creatures, and so he brought forth a flame thrower, spreading the cleansing flame to monster and downed allied alike, but in the midst of delivering release to the trapped, he failed to notice the ones creeping on the ceiling above, which fell upon him with both claws and acid spit. Lunamaria was sicken by the sight as that soldier was torn apart and his guts eaten by those creatures. She kept on moving forward as door to the Impulse Hanger was in sight but Lunamaria was taking to much hit from all these sight. She is a soldier but she was train to handle a normal situation not anything like this at all. This is just plain madness as she hear those things mocking creepy laugh.

Another soldier decided to pull the pin from a grenade still on his vest, finding suicide a better option to to be chewed to death, the lone soul who tried her best to find the proper tool to end this madness was almost hearth broken and mind shattered by the time she reached the final door... just one more push, and she'll be able to end this nightmare, for whatever it was worth. Soon she went through the door as the Impulse deck was empty. Except for a spare Impulse Gundam. She took notice of some of the Silhouettes Flyers as none of them were attach to anything at the moment but she did spy some weapons lying around.

"That will do nicely!" Lunamaria said with a bit of hint of insanity in her voice as she soon board the Impulse Gundam Unit 2.

Meanwhile the First Hanger Bay was lost as the monster were just leisurely devouring the several of the still alive crew members. When suddenly Impulse Gundam Side Bay Door open up as it show Unit 2 holding a large flamethrower and having the Blast Silhouette attach to it back.

"Burn! Burn! BE CLEANSE BY FIRE!" Lunamaria screamed as she pulled the trigger as she soon the First Mobile Suit Hanger Bay turn into inferno straight from image of hell itself as everything was being burn alive. Monsters that were devouring the half dead crew members, Equipment and catapult being burn or destroy by the cleansing flames as Unit 2 kept on walking in the sea of flames as one of the large creature was peek into the expose hanger when it whole body exploded as there was twin beam of energy blasting out of the hanger which continue and killed the second beast. Soon the Unit 2 walked out as the last creature was about to open it mouth when suddenly Unit 1 Anti Ship sword went right through it head as Shinn came back and impale the thing with extreme prejudice.

"Lunamaria what in the world happen?" Shinn asked

"Those thing appeared out of nowhere devoured Rey and half of the hanger crew!" Lunamaria cried out as Shinn was a bit surprise by her reply.

"Everything had to burn." Lunamaria said as one can see hanger bay now as it was charred as the fire suppression system was activated now.

"Are you alright?" Shinn asked Lunamaria

"Where were you!" Lunamaria shouted at him.

"I was tracking down the source of this odd mist which took me to some kind of odd Earth Alliance facility which seems to been tear apart from the inside out as there was a large tower bellowing a fog. Soon I destroy that tower. So the mist should be lifting soon." Shinn replied as one took notice the radio systems were clearing up right now.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Minvera. Meyrin was looking at the distress beacon signal which started up again as it seems to be coming from the corpse of the creature that Shinn slay.

"Captain I found the distress signal!" Meyrin informed her Captain. She was still disturbed by the whole event.

"Where is it?" Talia asked as she lost some promising soldiers in this whole incident.

"Inside the creature Shinn just killed." Meyrin replied as Captain Talia sigh.

"We have to inform Princess Cagalli what happened to her countrymen. Also we going to have some one cut into thing get there bodies back or the beacon." Talia said as several people started walking out of the Minvera in hazmat gear as they got to work.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile somewhere in pacific ocean. Several Earth Alliance ship were on the hunt. They were tracking down the monster that burn down Tokyo and wipe out several of there forces in Japan. In the bridge of one of the ship they took notice of nuclear energy build up.

"Is that the creature?" A bridge crew member asked.

"Most likely yes and from the reading it nearby a dormant volcano. Send out the Great White Squadron!" the Captain ordered as alarm went out through the fleet as side of the ships open up as several Deep Forbidden soon dropped into the ocean as they started sinking, heading toward the lone radiation signal which shouldn't exist in a planet full of N-Jammer.

Soon the Deep Forbidden kept on going downwards as the group of mobile suit were now in the dark depth now as they switch on there lights. Soon they see Volcano off in the distance as one can see the faint glow from the Volcano which mean it became activate.

"Oh the Volcano became activate sir." one of the pilot radio back to the Captain on the ship .

"I don't care about that just track that creature down and kill it with the Lohengrin Launcher!" the Captian barked his order at the pilots who kept on going deeper as one of the Deep Forbidden seems to have modified backpack. Soon they spotted saurian creature in the distance. It was walking up on the ocean floor toward the awakening volcano.

he Deep Forbidden with the modified backpack soon started shifting into a high-speed assault mode as the the two modified shield started glowing as the center of the backpack extend as it started gathering energy.

"Lohengrin Postirion Launcher fire!" the pilot shouted as he about to the pull the trigger just as a strong current hit the group moving them and throwing his aim off as instead of aiming for the saurian creature it was aiming at the volcano base as the weapon fire releasing a large beam of positron energy which soon hit the volcano piercing through it as there was massive explosion like that of nuclear bomb going off.

The explosion causing a massive shock wave as underwater volcano just imploded as one can see large crack that was forming on the ocean floor away from the volcano which seems to keep on going. Soon a massive rift on the ocean floor open up.

"How could you miss something that big!" the Commander of the Great White Squadron scolded the gunner when suddenly a large shape swim by as Gunner was gone.

"What just happen!" a pilot called out as they suddenly took notice of a some kind of severely large fish. It almost looked like unholy offspring of a Dunkleosteus and Squid. It tentacles seems to have mouths in it as one can see Gunner Mobile Suit slowly being pulled into one of tentacle maw.

"Shoot that thing!" the Commander shouted but the things tentacles lash out catching the rest of squadron as this cause the Commander to flee as he hear his men screaming in terror.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile at one of the Earth Alliance Gigafloat base which was house one of the Earth Alliance Mass Driver which allow them to send there ships out to space. There was testing of a new mobile weapon. Five machine that looked like the appearance of hammerhead sharks.

"Okay what were these things called again?" one of the test pilot asked

"I believe command call these Hammerheads." one of the other pilots said.

"These feel way different from a regular mobile armor?" another pilot said

"Yeah it almost feels alive?" the first pilot said as these five test pilot were testing these new mobile weapons called Zoids. Command never gave them full detail of how these things were created. Just told them pilot it.

"Maybe it somekind of new AI helper?" the second pilot commented.

"You might be right." first pilot said as warning light suddenly went off as he took notice his Hammerhead was now facing in a different direction.

"What is wrong?" the first pilot asked.

"It detecting a large vibration?" the first pilot said as soon all of them spotted a massive blob coming toward them.

"Is that a Jellyfish?" one of the pilot asked as there were giant species of Jellyfish that roam the ocean but normally they be in Antarctica this is way to far away from it natural habit.

"It just feel odd seeing one of those thing so far away from it habit?" another pilot said

"It moving to fast to be one of those Jellyfis..." the first pilot didn't get to say anymore as the blob soon move with increase speed as they see many mouth and shifting mass on the thing as there brain try to process it as there Hammerhead fire several torpedo without any input from them as this drove the mass but it didn't stop it advance.

"What! Fire on that thing!" the first pilot regain his sense as he started pulling the trigger firing more torpedo and firing the underwater use beam cannon at the thing mass. The other Hammerhead started firing there weapons as well as this didn't seem to hurt this thing but it soon just started heading away from them as the shifting mass seem to now have countless eye on it as it seems to be gazing at there direction. The Hammerhead seems to move out of the way when suddenly the area and the Gigafloat that was behind them seems to erupted in a massive explosion.

"What in the world happen!" a pilot shouted in surprise as the creature vanish as the test pilot watch the Gigafloat sink under the wave as they detect many lifeforms jumping into the sea to avoid the massive fire and sinking artificial island.


End file.
